Hatsukoi
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable. Non-Massacre Au. SasuSaku
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the other proper entities.

 **Summary:** Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable.

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Hatsukoi**

 **Chapter One**

Sasuke is mutely horrified when his mother mentions inviting his genin squad for tea when he gets home after Kakashi's bell test. He stares at Mikoto in disbelief after she has gently wheedled a promise out of him to extend her invitation the next time his squad is assembled, as if just realising what he has agreed to. Itachi chuckles to her left, and she is amused as her youngest almost _flees_ to his bedroom. Regardless, Mikoto hums to herself in satisfaction, knowing that her son will not go back on his promise. It might take him a while to act on it, but he'll invite them eventually.

She reminds him of said promise two days later, watching the way he freezes when she brings it up at breakfast. Sasuke makes a noncommittal noise.

"And your sensei is…?" Fugaku, who has been out of the village for the past week, prods. He arrived late in the night, and has not yet caught up on the events in his youngest's life. He had not been present for his graduation day, which she knew had hurt the boy, despite the fact that he hadn't uttered a word of complaint.

"Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke answers promptly, as his father has trained him from birth.

Fugaku nods in approval. Sasuke eyes him with a question, but doesn't get a chance to ask it before Itachi is pointing out the time; Sasuke will be late for his very first mission if he doesn't leave soon. After his brother is out the door, Itachi muses to himself, "It'll be good for him to have friends his own age."

Mikoto privately agrees, though Fugaku shoots him a look loaded with disapproval. As far as her husband is concerned, Shisui's and Itachi's ages aren't an impediment to their being appropriate company for his youngest, despite the fact that they are both grown men. Mikoto recognises the need for training, but it would be nice if Sasuke was able to have fun like a normal boy once in a while. She had tolerated Fugaku's military-like monopolisation of Itachi's time as a child, due to his position as heir to the clan, but she has always wanted her second son to have as normal a childhood as possible.

* * *

She isn't surprised that Sasuke hasn't extended her invitation yet. It has been a week since he was assigned to Team 7, and though Sasuke doesn't utter a word of complaint to anyone but his elder brother, she knows that he is frustrated.

She had been wistful when she learned that Kushina's son was placed on the same team, remembering their old wish for their sons to become friends. Uzumaki Naruto has clearly inherited his mother's temper, she thinks fondly as she watches her son and the blonde argue down by the riverbank. They're cleaning trash out of the water today. They haven't noticed her watching them from the bridge yet, and she allows a smile to creep along her face as she watches Naruto try to dunk Sasuke under the water and get thrown at least five feet for his trouble.

She doesn't notice the single kunoichi on the team immediately, which is surprising given her colouring. The pink-haired girl enters her field of view as she stalks over to the bickering boys and smacks Naruto upside the head. Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love.

It's kind of adorable.

"They're a pain in the ass." She had sensed Kakashi approach her. He comes to stand at her side, finger keeping his place in whatever novel he is reading as he follows her gaze.

Mikoto looks at him askance. "It must be hard for you," she ventures, "to train Namizake-sama's son." She knew that Naruto's father had been Kakashi's own sensei as a child.

Kakashi snorted. "He reminds me more of Kushina." He admitted.

Mikoto's smile returns. "He does seem to have a temper."

"So does that boy of yours."

Mikoto sniffs, motherly pride wounded. Still, she agrees with the sentiment. An entire childhood living in the shadows of literal geniuses and fighting tooth and nail for his father's approval has left her son somewhat unhappy. No matter that he was advanced compared to his own agemates, Sasuke still lived with an elder brother who was being groomed for ANBU at the same age that he himself had managed to graduate from the academy, whose best friend had awakened the mangekyō sharingan at the tender age of eleven.

"Actually, so does the girl. All three of them are prone to bickering." Kakashi muses conversationally. "It's a miracle they passed Minato-sensei's test. I should have sent them back to the Academy."

"They're children." Mikoto dismisses it with a wave of the hand. "They'll grow out of it with time."

"Maybe." He allows, looking at her from his one visible eye. She imagines the red of the sharingan peering at her from under the hitai-ate slanted across his face, and feels a pang at the thought of Obito. She had barely known him, but his sister has become a good friend in recent years, and she misses her brother very much. "What can I do for you?" He asks cheerfully. "I can't imagine you came all this way just to watch a bunch of genin splash in the water."

Mikoto laughs a little. "Actually, I was just passing on my way to the markets when I noticed the boys in the river." She admits. "Although, while I've got you here, I was hoping to invite you and the children over for tea when your mission is over. I asked Sasuke to extend the invitation last week, but knowing him he's not gotten around to it yet."

Kakashi shakes his head. "They won't be fit to visit the Uchiha main house this afternoon. They'd track mud all over the tatami." He remarks. "I can angle for a less messy mission next time, though." He shrugs.

"That would be lovely." Mikoto nods.

* * *

Kakashi is conspicuously absent when Sasuke grudgingly brings his teammates to the family home the next week. He shoots his mother an expression of such pure _betrayal_ that she almost laughs in his face as she welcomes their guests.

Naruto is almost exactly like Kushina had been at twelve; all mouth and very little practical talent to back it up. She smiles fondly as she shepherds the children to the family's sitting room. Naruto has already picked a fight with Sasuke about something or other that happened on the mission, and Mikoto gently reprimands her son when he bites back. Naruto, clearly, just wants attention. She hasn't seen much of him over the years, but she remembers when word got out that Kushina was a jinchūriki—it's likely he's suffered just as much isolation and mistrust as his mother had. Only, for the son, there has clearly been no kind Minato who looked beyond all of that.

She feels a little shame when he smiles at her for defending him. If it hadn't been for the Hokage's decree that Naruto's parentage and status as the vessel of the kyūbi was to remain a secret to the boy, she might have kept more of an eye out for her friend's son. No matter _what_ her husband thought. Fugaku still wasn't impressed that Naruto had been put on Sasuke's team; old prejudices died hard.

The girl, Sakura, is plainly trying to be on her best behaviour. She sits straight, sips at her tea, and speaks only when spoken to, though Naruto is clearly causing her some internal strife as he prattles on, informing Mikoto of her son's aloof behaviour on missions. Mikoto asks her questions about her family and finds out she's a second generation shinobi, though her parents never made it past genin. She seems a smart, sweet girl, and Mikoto likes her. The genin's eyes keep flicking to Sasuke, who is seated on her left, and her cheeks flush when he catches her. The fact that she's utterly besotted with him warms Mikoto's heart, even as it makes her son uncomfortable.

And Sasuke clearly _is_ uncomfortable, but manners prevent him from leaving. Instead, he sits utterly still and tries to disappear on the spot, and Mikoto lets him be. Sasuke is more comfortable around members of the clan, like his brother or his older cousins. Being forced to interact with the village at large will be good for him, but it will be some time before he drops the broody attitude he drapes around himself like armour.

"Ah, Shisui told me we had company this afternoon."

Itachi strolls into the room carrying a shopping bag an hour into the visit, and Sasuke's posture visibly relaxes. He shifts over to make room for his brother, but is utterly scandalized when Itachi chooses the empty spot on Sakura's left, sitting between her and Naruto. "You must be Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother." He says as he rummages through his purchases, nodding at them both in turn. He places two boxes of dango on the table, within reach of everyone. "I thought I'd pick up a little something for our guests, Okaa-san. I know you don't approve of too many sweets, but it _is_ a special occasion, after all."

Sasuke wrinkles his nose at the offering, and Itachi raises an eyebrow. He knows Sasuke doesn't like sweets. But the other two children chorus their thanks and tuck in—Naruto with far more gusto than Sakura—and nothing more is said. Mikoto has the distinct impression that Itachi has just ingratiated himself to Naruto for the rest of his life, if the way he lights up when Itachi ruffles his hair is any indication. Sasuke makes an unhappy noise but says nothing.

The next hour passes pleasantly, and the sun is just beginning to set when Mikoto makes Sasuke walk their guests out to the main gate of the Uchiha compound. Itachi is grinning in a mischievous way that she seldom sees on his face anymore, but the reason for his amusement isn't addressed until a sulky Sasuke returns.

The younger brother is dutifully helping their mother clear away the tea things when Itachi begins conversationally, "So. It appears you have an admirer, little brother."

Mikoto laughs outright at the embarrassed blush creeping up the back of Sasuke's neck. "She's lovely, Sasuke." She says kindly. "And Naruto seems… spirited."

"Naruto is an idiot." Sasuke grits his teeth. "And _she's_ … annoying." He marches into the kitchen without another word, and the sound of the faucet being turned on tells them that he won't return for a little while yet.

"High praise." Itachi remarks casually to his mother, who laughs again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the other proper entities.

 **Summary:** Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable.

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Hatsukoi**

 **Chapter Two**

Kakashi sits across from Mikoto and Fugaku the morning Team Seven return from their first mission away from the village, posture upright but relaxed in a confident manner. Sasuke is seated at his side, back rigid and eyes focused on the table as his sensei dispassionately recounts the story of their time in the Land of Waves. What had been presented as a fairly straightforward C-Rank mission had quickly snowballed into an A-Rank, and her son and his squad had all very nearly died.

Fugaku is radiating pride in that near-undetectable way of his as Kakashi tells them how Sasuke almost single-handedly defended his teammates in the initial ambush against two chūnin, and how his quick thinking and willingness to follow Naruto's lead saved his sensei's life in the second against a rogue jōnin. Sasuke sits still straighter when Kakashi brings up his newly awakened sharingan, and she can sense his pleasure at the fact that he has finally accessed the clan's kekkei genkai.

"In short, Sasuke was invaluable to the success of the mission." Kakashi concludes. "His martial skills have shown considerable improvement over our short time together, and his capacity for teamwork has grown… exponentially." Sasuke's brow twitches, and Mikoto knows he's caught the hidden meaning behind his sensei's words. He's never had to work with others before; the clan tends to train its young shinobi combatively. "However, I wish to apologise for the dangerous position that my decisions as squad leader has placed him in." He nods his head respectfully to the boy's father.

"Nonsense." Fugaku huffs. "The boy is fine."

Mikoto offers Kakashi tea, which he politely declines, muttering something about visiting the Haruno household, and he sees himself out. When the door closes behind him, Itachi—who is seated between Mikoto and Sasuke—turns to his brother. "Well?" He prods, pride obvious in his voice. "Show us."

Sasuke closes his eyes and frowns for a moment. When he opens them, they are red, with a single tomoe in each iris.

"You will have to learn to activate it without closing your eyes, and how to use it efficiently." Fugaku says at once, and Mikoto sees some of the confidence bleed out of Sasuke's posture. The red is clouded over by black, and Sasuke's eyes return to normal as he looks back down at his lap and nods. "Itachi, you will teach him. When you are unavailable, it will be Shisui."

"Yes, Otou-san."

Sasuke shifts almost imperceptibly, and Mikoto knows that he wants his father to be the one to teach him. As much as he wants to spend time with his brother, he _craves_ his father's attention. But he knows better than to complain.

"We may as well start sooner than later." Itachi reaches over and pokes Sasuke in the forehead, in their old childhood gesture of affection. "Meet me in the back garden in an hour. I have an errand to run first." Sasuke nods.

Satisfied that everything is settled, Fugaku leaves to begin his day at the police headquarters, and Itachi heads off on his errand, leaving mother and youngest son alone in the sitting room.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke." She says into the silence, and the boy looks up at her incredulously. "And so is your father, even if he doesn't say it. Now, why don't you go unpack and take a bath while your brother is out? Leave your laundry in the hamper and I'll do it for you this afternoon."

"Thanks." He mumbles, and she isn't sure whether he's referring to her suggestion, or her praise.

* * *

The boys are sitting cross-legged on the engawa, facing each other when Mikoto next sees them. Itachi is explaining the ins and outs of the sharingan and how to activate and maintain it in low tones, and Sasuke is listening with rapt attention. She doubts she has ever seen him concentrate on anything harder; the desire to please his father is so strong.

She leaves them be while she does her housework. She remembers the sharingan training well; now, all members of their household have activated it, and the pride that swells within her for _both_ of her boys is spoiled only by the knowledge that the awakening of a sharingan is painful for the heart. Sasuke is lucky that his did not require the death of a loved one to activate, but rather came about in a desperate attempt to save himself and Naruto. Her own had required far more blood and a dead best friend at the age of fifteen, and she shies away from the memory, shaking her head as she hangs wet clothing to dry.

She spies a flash of pink hair outside while tidying up after lunch, when Itachi has taken Sasuke out to one of the clan's training grounds to practice imitation with the sharingan. Sakura is headed for the house, and Mikoto's curiosity is piqued. Neither of Sasuke's teammates has been over since that first visit, and she wonders what has brought her. The girl is poised to knock when Mikoto opens the door, gaping like a fish out of water in surprise.

"I saw you coming from the kitchen window." She smiles down at the girl. "Come on in."

"I, er," she stammers, pink dusting her cheeks, "I just came to see how Sasuke-kun is doing." She looks down at her feet and shuffles nervously in the genkan. "He got hurt pretty bad back in Wave Country, so…"

Mikoto beckons her inside once again, and the girl obliges. "He's doing just fine, but thank you for coming to check on him." She leads Sakura into the sitting room. "He's out training with his brother at the moment, but since you came all this way, let me make you some tea."

Sakura balks. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly—"

"I insist." Mikoto puts a hand on the girl's back and steers her to the table. "Maybe you can tell me more about what happened. Your sensei was quite vague on some details, and I haven't had a chance to speak to Sasuke properly yet."

In the end, Sakura relents, and Mikoto makes them both tea. Remembering that the girl likes sweets, she digs out a small serving of wagashi—it belongs to Itachi, but she knows her eldest won't mind her offering it to Sasuke's friend. Like her youngest, Mikoto is not fond of sweets, so there are almost none in the house, but Itachi has a terrible sweet tooth.

Sakura beams with delight at the sight of them. "They're adorable!" She exclaims, picking one up and examining it.

Mikoto smiles indulgently while she pours the tea. The sweets _are_ cute, and judging by the face Sakura makes when she bites into one, they taste good. "So, tell me about your mission?" She asks as she slides a cup of tea toward the girl.

Sakura begins hesitantly. It's clear she's walked away from the mission shaken; she feels she really contributed nothing of value. She stayed with the client while the boys had done all the dangerous work, and Mikoto is quick to assure her that she did the right thing. "The most important thing is the mission was successful, yes?" She reminds her. "Besides, none of you should have been on an A-rank mission in the first place, so it's no wonder that it would be out of your league for now. And it's often just that way in other higher-ranked escort missions, anyway. One or two will stay to protect the client while the others do battle." At Sakura's wide-eyed stare, Mikoto chuckles. "I was a shinobi before my marriage; I've done my share of escorting people across the borders."

Sakura chews her lip, looking unconvinced, and the woman wants to comfort the child. She's only just beginning as a genin, and while both the boys on her team, from what Mikoto understands, have aptitude for combat, Sakura does not feel she does. "Your sensei said that Sasuke was the second to master tree walking." She changes tracks. "I assume that the first one was you?" Sakura nods, muted pride on her face at the mention of her small accomplishment. "That takes incredible chakra control, to get it so quickly. Most genin will be practicing for a few days before they manage to do it."

"I got it on the first go." Sakura preens a little. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto took three days."

"See?" Mikoto nods at her. "You have your strengths, just like the others. What you _can_ do is learn to capitalise on them, and strengthen the areas you feel are lacking." In a conspiratorial voice, she leans forward and stage-whispers, "When I first started out, I threw a mean shuriken, but I was _hopeless_ at strategizing."

Sakura giggles appreciatively as the front door is slid open, and Itachi's voice heralds the return of he and his brother. Almost immediately, Sakura's eyes whip to the open shōji, just in time to see a sweaty and exhausted Sasuke step into her line of sight.

The boy freezes when he sees his teammate seated before his mother. "What are _you_ doing here?" He demands sharply, and Sakura shrinks a little. Itachi has appeared behind him, curious eyes on Sakura.

Mikoto frowns at her son. "She came to see you, Sasuke." She chides. "She was worried about you after your fight in Wave Country."

Sasuke sniffs in disdain, looking away. "Whatever. I'm going to change." He stalks out of sight without a backward glance.

Sakura is obviously hurt. "I should go." She scrambles to her feet and bows to her host. "Thank you for the tea and sweets, Uchiha-san."

"You're very welcome." She tells the girl sincerely. "Thank you for coming to check on Sasuke."

"Have a good afternoon, Sakura-chan." Itachi pats her shoulder as she passes him, and Sakura gives him a shaky smile before seeing herself out. Then, he turns to his mother. "That was rude of him." He observes as he takes Sakura's vacated seat, popping the leftover piece of wagashi in his mouth.

Mikoto sighs, retrieving two more cups from the kitchen and returning to pour Itachi and Sasuke a serving each. The tea isn't quite hot anymore, but it's still pleasantly warm. She pours herself a cup, and she and Itachi wait in silence until Sasuke reappears in the hall.

"Sasuke, come here." She calls him, in a tone that allows for no arguments. He flinches, but obeys, sitting by his brother's side and reaching for his tea. "That was rude." She reprimands sharply. "Your friend was worried. It was very nice of her to come see you."

"She's _not_ my friend." Sasuke clearly wants to roll his eyes. "She's annoying."

"Caring for one's teammates is a strength." Itachi stares down his brother, disapproving. "And you will have to learn to deal with many types of personalities during your career as a shinobi. Those who are not flexible inevitably fail." Sasuke visibly flinches at the iron in his brother's tone. Itachi rarely scolds his brother.

"You need to make more of an effort." Mikoto tells him firmly. "You don't have to _like_ someone to work with them. Just be cordial."

"You don't see the way she hangs off of me during missions." Sasuke is surly. "She's like a—"

"She wants your attention." Itachi sighs. "Honestly, little brother, are you so ignorant of girls that—"

"I know that!" Sasuke snaps, glaring at his brother. "But it's a pain in the—"

"Sasuke!" He flinches at his mother's tone. "You will apologise to Sakura-san tomorrow when you see her for training."

Sasuke is wide-eyed. "But—!"

"No buts." She says sternly. "I raised you to be better than this." Her tone is heavy with disapproval.

Sasuke huffs an indignant sigh. " _Fine_." He snarls. "May I be excused?"

* * *

The next morning, much to Sasuke's mortification, Mikoto walks with him to the bridge to meet his team on her way to the market. The boy has a light dusting of pink on his cheeks when they stop in the middle of the bridge, and she pushes him forward expectantly after exchanging greetings.

He shoots her a _look_ before muttering to a point somewhere to the left of Sakura's sandals, "Sorry about yesterday." He offers no context, but it will do.

By the look on Sakura's face, it's more than enough. "It's okay." She blushes. "You were tired. I understand."

"Wait!" Naruto chortles. "Teme, is… is your Kaa-chan _making_ you apologise?" He laughs uproariously, causing an embarrassed flush to creep up Sasuke's neck and turn his ears pink. But with his mother there, Sasuke reigns in his temper. Barely.

Fortunately, Sakura does no such thing. She thumps the blonde boy on the head so hard he falls over. "Shut _up_!" She hisses.

If at all possible, Mikoto likes her more.


	3. Chapter Three

**And here is where I cheerfully skip off into the sunset and disregard canon almost completely.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the other proper entities.

 **Summary:** Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable.

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Hatsukoi**

 **Chapter Three**

Mikoto has never been prouder of Sasuke. She watches him standing beneath the trees outside the training ground that had been used for the second phase of the chūnin exams, surrounded by his team, and her heart swells with it.

"They spent five days together, huh?" Itachi chuckles at her side. "I'm surprised he and Naruto-kun survived each other."

Indeed, the blonde boy is fairly frothing at the mouth; it's clear to see that whatever truce they'd had in the forest is over. As she and Itachi draw near, she hears Naruto complain that Sasuke had been insufferable and selfish for the past few days. Sasuke responds with something that they can't quite catch, and Naruto is incensed.

Sakura holds him back when he tries to lunge at Sasuke. "Honestly, what are _you_ upset about?" She snaps. "At least you made it through the preliminaries. I didn't even _make_ it to the third stage!"

Indeed, Mikoto had heard that there had been preliminary battles to decide who moved on to the next stage. It hadn't happened for several years, but it wasn't unheard of.

"You'd better train hard. I want to knock you out of the tournament personally." Sasuke shifts his weight as he leans out of Naruto's reach when he breaks free of Sakura's hold. A blur of blue and orange later, and Naruto is face-down in the dirt, his arms twisted painfully behind his back. Sasuke is crouching over him, holding him down. "If you're not careful I'll leave you behind."

Naruto quits his snarling and thrashing when he notices them arrive, and Sasuke releases him. Slowly, Naruto climbs to his feet and dusts himself off. He pouts, crossing his arms and turning away from the group.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." Mikoto reaches for him and, uncaring that they're in public, hugs him. It's brief, but when she releases him, she can see his face is pink beneath the dirt smudges. "You did so well."

Kakashi addresses Itachi. "I understand you'll be wanting to train Sasuke for the third stage yourself," he says, sounding bored, "but I have a trick or two I want to teach him beforehand, if you can spare him."

"Of course." Itachi nods. "I'm not his keeper, after all. We can work on our own outside your training sessions."

"Hey, what about me?!" Naruto demands of Kakashi, affronted. "Sasuke already has an entire _clan_ to teach him." He complains, loudly. "Everyone can't get over him. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It's not fair."

Sasuke sighs in annoyance. "Did he say he wasn't going to train you too? Just because you're useless—" Naruto is on him again, furious. Sasuke, taken by surprise, takes a fist to the jaw before moving to defend himself, stepping away from his mother to draw the fight away from her.

" _Enough_." Kakashi grabs them both by the collar, holding them apart. "In case you've forgotten, you two are still a part of the same team. Naruto," He narrows an eye at the boy in orange, "It's not Sasuke's fault that he has people to train him in his off time. And Sasuke," he directs his attention to the dark-haired boy, "stop provoking Naruto. You're both headed toward the third phase, and you will be prepared equally. Understood?"

Both boys give surly nods, and he releases them.

Mikoto frowns at the pained look on Sakura's face as she looks up at her sensei. Judging from the stories that Sasuke brings home, Sakura's training has been severely neglected. She has no way to know for certain, but if what she infers is true, then Sakura has been left completely behind, and will continue to be so until after the exams. Granted, the boys' training will be a bit more urgent, to prepare for the third stage, but it still isn't fair.

Still, she says nothing. She's never actually watched them train; it isn't her right to criticise.

* * *

Fugaku doesn't make it home for their celebratory dinner. He gives no _real_ excuse, sending word that he's simply up to his eyes in paperwork and can't really leave it another night.

Mikoto is irritated on Sasuke's behalf. Almost everyone is here; Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke's teammates are seated around the table, chattering animatedly and smiling happily. Kakashi had had other plans already, though Sasuke had told her earlier, exasperated, that he just didn't want to show them what he looked like under the mask. Apparently, it was something of a running joke for the team.

No wonder he'd never wanted to stay for tea.

Sakura is seated between Shisui and Itachi, blushing as they ply her with sweets. The girl keeps playing with the ends of her hair, now shorn off above her shoulders after a mishap in the forest with a _katon_ that Sasuke hasn't fully explained. She's laughing at some joke of Shisui's, and Mikoto hides her smile behind her glass when she sees Sasuke scowling at them. Itachi catches her eye, and winks, telling her that the two of them know _exactly_ what they are doing.

Naruto is seated on Shisui's other side, and asks enthusiastic questions about the ANBU and A-rank missions. The older shinobi humour him, telling their mildest stories, and Naruto's enthusiasm grows. Soon, he's shouting that he's going to become the strongest shinobi in the village, and extracts laughing promises of duels from them for when he's stronger.

"You'll never beat Shisui or Nii-san." Sasuke derides him. "Especially if you're still losing to _me_."

"Yeah, well, _you_ can't beat them either!" Naruto snipes back, smile replaced by a scowl.

"I'll match them one day." Sasuke appears unconcerned. "It's just a matter of time."

"Right, cause that's what training's for." Sakura pipes up. "Naruto, you need to train hard, too, or you'll be left totally behind! The third stage is full of tough opponents."

"Right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pumps his fist into the air. "And Sasuke-teme, don't slack off. You have to face me so I can knock you out of the running!"

"You'll be the one knocked out. I'll leave you in the dust no matter what." Sasuke leans back with a smirk, ignoring Naruto's loud protests. The blonde moves to lunge at him, but Shisui holds him back with a laugh, and Naruto complains.

It's the liveliest the house has been in a while, now. Neither of her sons are particularly rambunctious, so the house is usually serene, but Mikoto remembers when Sasuke had been young and full of smiles. He had been the heart of the household, boisterous and cheerful, adored by all of his family, whether obviously or from a distance. She sighs internally as the thought that her husband's lack of obvious approval for the boy has hurt him. Granted, it's driven him to put his all into his training, but that gentle happiness he'd had as a little boy has bled out of him. It's a shame.

He seems at ease now, though, she notes, despite the dark looks he occasionally sends his brother and cousin. Mikoto knows that, in his own way, he sees Naruto and Sakura as friends. They're the first he's had outside the clan since he was a very small child, and it makes Mikoto happy.

Sakura is still stealing looks at Sasuke when he's not looking, and it clearly amuses Itachi to no end. If Sasuke's complaining is to be believed, her crush is still in full force, and it irritates him. But, he had said the day of the first stage of the chūnin exams, she isn't the worst of the girls that follow him around. There's a girl from the Yamanaka clan, apparently, that throws herself at him every chance she gets. Mikoto gets the sense that it's all harmless enough, for now, but she almost laughs to herself every time she thinks about how it will be when they all begin to contend with hormones.

Poor Sasuke.

* * *

Later, when it's dark outside and Shisui has graciously offered to walk Naruto and Sakura home, Sasuke and Itachi begin to clear up after dinner. She smiles as they pile bowls and plates onto the serving trays and take them away, allowing herself to relax.

Fugaku arrives while the boys are washing up, and she rises to greet him in the hall. After an evening of lively company and good cheer, the house is quiet, and she welcomes him with a kiss on the cheek and a quiet hello.

"Where is Sasuke?" He asks immediately.

"Helping Itachi clean the dishes."

He strides past her and into the kitchen; she trails behind curiously, and enters the kitchen to find both sons staring at their father. Fugaku considers his youngest for a moment, before planting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction. Itachi raises his eyebrows in surprise, but makes no sound.

"You did well." Fugaku says quietly. Then, awkwardly, he pats Sasuke's shoulder before leaving the room and heading toward the bathroom to wash up. Sasuke stares after him in shock, and Mikoto beams.

* * *

 **Because why the heck would Orochimaru infiltrate the chūnin exams to get at a single rookie when there's a whole clan of people with more developed sharingan?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the other proper entities.

 **Summary:** Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable.

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Hatsukoi**

 **Chapter Four**

Mikoto is surprised to find Sakura at the Uchiha's private training field, watching Sasuke training with Kakashi and Itachi when she brings the men lunch.

"I have nothing to do at home," Sakura offers by way of explanation as she helps Mikoto spread the picnic blanket under the shade of a nearby tree, "so I thought I'd come watch."

Mikoto eyes her sons and Kakashi. Kakashi is observing Sasuke as he attacks his brother—the older boy doesn't allow him to land many hits, neatly dodging and striking Sasuke's vulnerable points with a tap of the finger. Almost halfway to the third stage, and Mikoto can see that Sasuke's speed has increased, but he's still no match for his brother.

"They're trying to emulate Gaara's sand shield." Sakura tells her as they stand and watch, hands clasped behind her back. "Lee-san couldn't manage to get through his defence in the preliminaries, so Sasuke-kun needs to strike fast and hard to have a chance of cracking it. And then, when he manages to land a hit, he'll use the chidori."

"Chidori?" Mikoto's eyebrows raise.

Sakura nods. "It's Kakashi-sensei's creation, I think." She shrugs.

Kakashi calls a break, and the three make their way over for lunch. It's a quiet affair; Mikoto apologises to Sakura, since she doesn't have a bento for her. She hadn't expected the girl.

"It's fine." She digs around in her backpack. "I brought my own, see?"

The boys settle around them, and Mikoto is amused to see the pink spread across Sakura's cheeks when Sasuke chooses the spot next to her. Though the girl misses the dirty look Sasuke gives his brother as Itachi settles on her other side, Mikoto doesn't, and she bites back a chuckle. Apparently, Itachi's behaviour at dinner a few weeks ago is still not forgiven. His glare only grows darker when Itachi offers Sakura a piece of his dango, and she accepts happily. "Thank you, Itachi-san!"

"Not at all, Sakura-chan." Itachi gives her a small smile. "Sweets are best when shared among friends."

Sasuke narrows his eyes and turns away, drinking from his water bottle almost savagely. Sakura, blushing, offers Sasuke her own when he empties it in a single breath. He takes it, muttering his thanks, and drinks deeply.

"I'll go fill them up!" She offers brightly when he drains that one as well. "Does anyone else want me to fill their bottles?"

Kakashi and Itachi both take her up on the offer; she disappears toward the small building on the edge of the field, where training gear is kept. Mikoto watches after her. She's a good girl, she thinks. A good, supportive teammate. Sasuke and Naruto likely don't appreciate how lucky they are to have her.

"Where's Naruto?" She asks the others, shaking herself out of thoughts of the pink girl. "I was under the impression you were going to train both, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi shrugs, nose in his book. "He's found himself another instructor to train for the exams." He says, sounding bored. "Honestly, there's not much I can teach him anyway."

Sasuke snorts, chewing on a cherry tomato. Mikoto had packed them especially for him. "There's not much _anyone_ can teach him." He corrects.

"That's not very nice, Sasuke." Mikoto chides him.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Itachi tells him wisely. "Even if they're your friends."

Her youngest shrugs. "I didn't say he was _weak_. Just stupid." He pops another tiny tomato in his mouth, lifting an eyebrow as if to challenge anyone to say otherwise.

Sakura returns with the water bottles a few minutes later, and the boys are at it again. The summer air is almost stifling, and Mikoto keeps her company on the blanket. She fans herself while they chat, sharing Sakura's water bottle in an attempt to stave off the heat at least a little bit.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Mikoto asks her, remembering something. "We're having a dinner party for Sasuke's birthday; you and Naruto are welcome to join us."

Sakura's eyes sparkle. "I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll say yes!" She nods energetically. "I don't know where Naruto is, though… I haven't seen him all week."

"That's alright. I'm sure Kakashi-san knows where he is." Mikoto waves her concern off. "Just come on over at about five. Some of his cousins will be over as well."

* * *

Sakura shifts nervously on the doorstep of the Uchiha main house the next night, fingers curled about a small blue package. The girl is dressed for the occasion, in a pretty white dress with a colourful floral pattern, her hair held back from her face by a white ribbon. She looks utterly charming. Mikoto takes the gift with the promise of delivering it to Sasuke later, when their relatives have gone home.

She smiles down at her as she ushers the girl in, appreciating the pretty picture she makes against the browns and dark blues and blacks of her clansmen when she steps into the sitting room. As if the pink of her hair is a beacon, eyes turn to her and her cheeks begin to burn in self-conscious embarrassment.

Mikoto casts her eye around for one of her sons. Finding Sasuke standing in a circle of his elder cousins, she recues him from their interrogation and pairs the two together. "No one could find Naruto to invite him," she says, a little disappointed, "but we're glad you came, at least." She eyes her son. " _Right_?" She prods.

Sasuke's ears burn a little at having to be reminded of his manners. "…yeah." He eventually says, sounding sincere. "Thanks."

Sakura beams. "Thank you for inviting me!" She chirps.

"I'll go ahead and put this in your room, Sasuke." She indicates Sakura's gift in her hands. "Why don't you introduce your friend around?"

"You didn't have to get me anything." She hears Sasuke grouse as she steps away.

"I know. But I wanted to."

"…thanks, I guess."

She's glad she invited the girl, she thinks to herself when she comes back downstairs. She's the only one Sasuke's age at the party—most of his cousins are Itachi's age or older, and the two thirteen year olds are nearly dwarfed by everyone around them. She watches them out of the corner of her eye for the next hour; Sasuke doesn't leave Sakura's side, probably aware that people are staring at her.

It's arranged so that Sakura is flanked by Sasuke and Itachi when dinner is served. Shisui takes the seat opposite, and Itachi's other friend Izumi sits next to him, leaning over to chatter with Sakura excitedly. Together, the four of them create a wall around the pink girl and distract her from the curious eyes of the other guests.

"That's his teammate?" Fugaku asks in a low voice when Mikoto takes her seat next to him at the head of the table.

"Yes." Mikoto reaches forward to serve first her husband, then herself, from the spread in the middle of the table. At her gesture, everyone else starts serving themselves. "Her name's Sakura. She's a sweet girl."

"Hm." Fugaku lifts his drink to his lips. "He seems taken enough with her."

"You think?" Mikoto's eyebrows raise, her gaze shifting over to her children. Sasuke's elbows are on the table as he listens to Sakura's chatter. The girl blushes when he says something—probably scolding her—and then smiles up at Itachi when he comes to her defence. She can see the back of Sasuke's neck flush, and chuckles. "Itachi seems to enjoy teasing him."

Fugaku snorts. "It's a little early for Sasuke to be dating, isn't it?" He asks, a little seriously, though there's a hint of amusement in his tone.

Mikoto laughs. "I wouldn't worry about that just yet, dear. They're just children." She hums to herself. "If you ask me, we need to be more concerned with Itachi and Izumi."

* * *

Mikoto visits Sasuke before bedtime, watching him from his bedroom door. The boy is tired, but it doesn't stop him from going through the small mountain of gifts left on his bed with Itachi. Fugaku is already in bed—he has an early start in the morning—but Mikoto isn't tired yet.

"More sweets." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, shoving a box of candy to his brother. Sasuke is utterly incapable of feigning gratitude; it's the main reason that he hasn't opened a gift in the company of anyone but his immediate family in the past three years.

"Last one." Itachi presents Sakura's gift to him, and Sasuke eyes it with trepidation. " _From Sakura_." He read the tag on the top.

Slowly, Sasuke takes the package and gingerly tears the wrapping paper, as if expecting the gift to explode upon contact with the air. When he gets a look at the contents, though, he becomes a little more enthusiastic, freeing the box from the gift-wrap. Itachi gives a low whistle when Sasuke opens the box, and Mikoto hears the clinking of metal on metal.

"These are good quality." Itachi picks up a shuriken from the box. "She must have gotten them just today. You said you needed a new set yesterday, didn't you?"

Sasuke is examining a kunai. "Hn." He agrees. "I can use these in the exam."

Itachi eyes the box. "Are those _explosive tags_?"

"Not in the house." Mikoto warns immediately, alarmed. Sasuke gives her a _look_ , and she narrows her eyes at him. "You can try them out at the training field tomorrow. Make sure to thank Sakura when you see her, too. It was a very thoughtful gift, considering you needed new ones."

Sasuke's cheeks dust a faint pink and Itachi snickers. "Yeah, yeah." He waves them off, carefully setting the box under his bed and stuffing the wrapping paper into the plastic bag they've been using to keep his room tidy. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, good night, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay; having the only perspective in the story be entirely removed from the main characters is getting a little challenging. I'm debating a perspective change next chapter. What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter Five

**Bumping up the rating for language. Sasuke and Naruto have pottymouths.**

 **Also, we have a perspective change, but we're still within the Uchiha family!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the other proper entities.

 **Summary:** Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Hatsukoi**

 **Chapter Five**

After the Hokage's funeral, Itachi's mother invites Sasuke's teammates over for tea.

It's a sombre affair; one that turns into supper and then a sleepover when the rain doesn't stop. A phone call to Sakura's parents later, and Itachi is helping his brother haul out a pair of spare futon for Naruto and Sakura. His own has already been relocated to the living room, where the three of them plan to sleep.

"Make sure you keep your hands to yourself, tonight." Itachi smirks down at his little brother, who scoffs.

"If Naruto keeps his idiot mouth shut."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Naruto-kun." Itachi's voice is faux-casual, and he nearly snickers when Sasuke chokes on air.

" _Nii-san_!" He hisses, eyes darting around to make sure no one is within hearing range. His cheeks are pink. "I—she—I don't—!"

Itachi pats him on the shoulder, sweeping past him with a futon under an arm. Really, it's too much fun to tease his little brother. He's so serious. And he bites every time.

Their guests have changed into borrowed sleepwear—Itachi is gratified to see Sasuke squirm when he notes that Sakura is wearing one of his shirts and her leggings to bed. She's turned away from them when they first enter the room, with the _uchiwa_ displayed proudly in the middle of her back. It appears that Naruto has also borrowed some of Sasuke's clothing—and the scowl on Sasuke's face as his eyes travel over to his blonde friend reveal how _not_ -pleased he is at this.

Their mother brightens when she notices them enter the room. It seems the Uchiha matriarch is taking her first time hosting a sleepover seriously; the low table has been pushed aside to make room for the bedding, and laden down with snacks and a board game or two that Itachi wasn't aware they had. Sakura has already claimed a deck of cards and is shuffling them with more skill than Itachi would have thought she'd have.

He's not above admitting that Sakura has utterly charmed him. She's a bright, bubbly girl, with a witty mind and a sharp tongue. He likes Naruto, of course—he is just like the vague memories Itachi has of the boy's mother, whom he'd always liked—but Sakura is a welcome surprise. His brother's initial complaining about his squad had made her out to be a lazy know-it-all, but Itachi suspects that Sakura works just as hard as the boys. He's _seen_ the bruises she's inflicted on Naruto. No one can possibly do that much damage to a jinchūriki without doing _some_ kind of physical exercise to strengthen themselves.

And she's pretty too, he muses, watching Sasuke huff at her as she scrambles over to help him lay out the mattresses while Mikoto wanders off in search of blankets. Of course, Itachi prefers dark-haired girls, but there's a certain something to Sakura's young face that is pleasing to look at. He knows his brother agrees, even though Sasuke would rather eat glass than admit it; he's caught his brother sneaking looks at Sakura when he thinks no one is paying attention to him.

"Will you quit being annoying?" Sasuke pulls the second mattress over to start rolling it out. "I don't need help."

"I know you don't." Sakura says. "I still want to."

He grumbles, but lets her assist. Itachi knows for a fact that, if he were really against her help, he'd have yanked the bedding out of her hands.

* * *

He has a powerful wish for a camera the next morning. Naruto is already up and about—he can hear him talking with Mikoto in the kitchen—but Sasuke and Sakura are still dead to the world, curled up in their bedding.

Apparently, they'd had the bright idea to push the futons together in the night. Sakura has obviously slept in the middle, likely to prevent Sasuke and Naruto from killing each other, and has turned over in her sleep to face Sasuke. The boy in question has not shifted over from where he likely would have started the night—on the opposite edge of the mattress, as far away from his friends as possible and facing the wall away from them—but with Sakura's nocturnal shifting, she's crowded him almost off the bedding.

Under the blankets, it looks like Sakura might be cuddling up to his back. It's hard to tell for sure.

Itachi steps around them gingerly, a laugh bubbling up inside him as he steals into the kitchen and closes the door securely behind him. His mother and Naruto look at him, and the younger boy _cackles_.

"Naruto-kun was telling me," Mikoto says with a laugh, "that this is not a rare occurrence on overnight missions."

" _Really_?" Itachi is both shocked and delighted. Sasuke does not often tolerate physical closeness with anyone outside his immediate family. Even then, his acceptance of his mother's affectionate hugs appears grudging at best.

"Uh huh." Naruto talks around his food as he shovels rice into his mouth. "He acts all pissy about it when he wakes up but he never lets anyone else sleep in the middle."

Itachi files the information away for later, when the others have gone home. As much as he loves to tease Sasuke lately, he's not about to _completely_ mortify him in front of his friends.

"Hey, cuddle-bunnies, wake up!"

Shisui, on the other hand, has no such reservations.

There's a distinctly feminine scream and a pubescent cry of pain, followed by a string of curses. Itachi pulls the door open to find Shisui doubled over with laughter at the edge of the futon as Sakura fights to disentangle herself from the blankets. "Sasuke-kun!" she cries, "I'm so sorry!"

Said boy is rubbing the side of his face with a scowl directed at Sakura. "What the hell did you do that for?" He demands as she leans over to him and peers worriedly at his temple.

"I'm sorry!" She cries again, hands fluttering awkwardly, as if she wants to touch him but is unsure where would be appropriate. "I just heard a shout, and I reacted!"

"It's a good reaction for a kunoichi to have." Mikoto's voice is thick with contained laughter. The two young teens look over their shoulders and spy the two older Uchiha and Naruto in the kitchen doorway, and their faces nearly _glow_. Sasuke, clearly, recognises the gleam in his mother and brother's eyes; his attempt at a glare is ruined by the colour in his cheeks.

"Now you know how _I_ feel!" Naruto declares, pointing at Sasuke.

"No wonder you're brain damaged." Sasuke bites at him. He turns to the girl. "Since when do you hit like a fucking sledgehammer?"

"Language!" Mikoto scolds, sending Naruto off into a fit of giggles. Sakura squeaks at Sasuke's question and hides her face in her hands.

This is the scene that Uchiha Fugaku wanders in to, one hand rubbing at an eye as the other glares around the room.

"What on earth is all this noise?" He demands.

The words slip out of Itachi before he can stop them. "I guess Sakura-chan is the one I should have told to keep her hands to herself, huh?"

* * *

Sasuke doesn't speak to him for the rest of the morning.

Not long after the others have gone home—Naruto still guffawing and Sakura with her cheeks tinged pink—Sasuke sequesters himself in his room. When he passes on his way out of the house, Itachi can hear the ominous scraping of a whetstone against metal. He should probably warn Shisui to be wary of stray kunai finding their way to him.

The two of them meet Izumi at the public training grounds. She's moving through a drill with a squad of other recently-promoted jōnin when they arrive, but the exercise is soon over, and she joins them after changing into street clothes. The three meander down the main avenue, and slip into a small restaurant for lunch.

"You owe me a hundred ryo." Shisui declares, settling back after placing their order with the server.

Izumi's eyebrows raise. She and Shisui had made a bet back when Sasuke's crush on his teammate was first established that the boy wouldn't so much as _hug_ her before they were twenty. "Nuh-uh." She looks at Itachi for confirmation.

"I don't think it counted." Itachi shakes his head. "They were asleep."

"Are you _kidding_?" Shisui shakes his head. "That should make it count even _more_!"

"Wait." Izumi butts in. "Are you telling me that Sasuke-kun—the same Sasuke-kun who once threw a boy across the room for putting an arm around his shoulders in the academy—who has an aversion to most forms of human _interaction_ , let alone physical touch—was actually _snuggling_ with Sakura-chan?!"

"Other way around." Itachi corrects her, answering her delighted giggling with a grin. "Which is _also_ why it doesn't count."

"But he _let_ her." Shisui protests. However, he is overruled.


	6. Chapter Six

***nonchalant whistling***

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All rights to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the other proper entities.

 **Summary:** Sasuke leans away as the girl turns to him, and his mother doesn't need to be any closer to guess as to the expression on his face. The girl's body language changes in an instant, and Mikoto recognises the posture of a little girl in love. It's kind of adorable.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Pairings:** SasuSaku

* * *

 **Hatsukoi**

 **Chapter Six**

Despite what his youngest son might believe, Uchiha Fugaku is not as unconcerned with the boy as he seems.

It's somewhat amusing, being the one who is most like his youngest in temperament—severe in manner and yet feeling very deeply—watching his son interact with the members of his squad. Naruto is a nuisance in the way that a little brother pushes one's buttons, and Sakura, now that she has apprenticed herself to the Godaime, is catching his interest in a way she never has before. It's as if, now that she's secured the attention and patronage of the most illustrious shinobi in the village, he doesn't quite know what to make of her.

He notices it for the first time the day Sasuke comes home with a slight limp. Naruto has been away training with Jiraya for almost three months, and Sasuke's only recent training partners have been Kakashi and Sakura, when the latter doesn't have lessons with her new master. The girl is with him now, carrying his pack alongside her own and looking contrite.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun." She says glumly at the door as he opens it and lets them in. He has long since given up on trying to keep his friends away from his family, since he knows that Itachi and Mikoto will make excuses to seek them out regardless. Now that Mikoto has struck up a friendship with Sakura's parents, there's no way Sasuke can keep his team and family separate. And, of course, Shisui will take any opportunity he can to 'coincidentally' run into them and make embarrassing comments.

"I told you, its _fine_." The two of them round the corner into the hall, and Fugaku gets his first good look at the pair. Sasuke has a prodigious bruise flowering along his upper calf and lower thigh, as if he sustained a particularly devastating blow to the knee. Fugaku's eyebrows rise at the sight—not even Naruto or Itachi have ever left such a mark on Sasuke before.

"Sit down. I'll get you some ice." Sakura disappears into the kitchen, and Sasuke notices his father's attention. The two of them have stopped at the door to the engawa, which gives Fugaku an unimpeded view of them from his office.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke." Fugaku lowers the file he had been reading, regarding his son with his full attention.

"Otou-san." Sasuke averts his eyes from his father's gaze, looking halfway between embarrassed and defiant. He wonders when his son started to develop the idea that he was going to scold him every time he spoke to him.

"What happened to your leg?" He asks.

The tips of Sasuke's ears turn pink. "I underestimated my opponent." He says in clipped tones. "It won't happen again."

Fugaku nods. "I'm glad to hear it." He pauses, then continues, wanting to confirm a suspicion. "And who was this opponent?" He has an idea who it was, given the conversation he has just overheard.

Now Sasuke's cheeks are faintly pink. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks determinedly away. "Sakura." He grumbles.

Fugaku is taken with the sudden urge to laugh. Tiny little Sakura, who, according to his wife, has followed Sasuke around with puppy dog eyes since before they were placed on the same genin squad, has managed to actually injure the boy. Granted, it's obviously not serious, as he can walk on it, but still, the bruise will take time to go down. He's likely going to be out of action for the next two or three days while the swelling in the joint recedes.

"You're lucky she hasn't completely mastered the Godaime's techniques." He says nonchalantly as he picks up the file he had been reading before the two of them showed up. "If she had, she'd be carrying you home."

It's clear that Sasuke does not like the insinuation, if the strangled croak of a sound he makes is any indication. When Fugaku peeks up over the top of his file, Sasuke has almost completely turned away, his face blazing. A memory surfaces suddenly, of Fugaku's younger sister paying out on him for allowing Mikoto to land a hit on him and knocking the air from his lungs early in their acquaintance. It was that incident that had triggered his interest in his wife in the first place. There's something about strength that the Uchiha men of the main house are drawn to.

"Sasuke-kun?" They hear Sakura's voice calling from the back garden. "I have the ice. Where are you?"

He disappears out the back, clearly trying to conceal his limp from his father. Once the boy is out of sight, Fugaku allows himself to chuckle. If his read of the situation is correct, his youngest is in for a very confusing few months as Sakura gets stronger.

* * *

Shisui has a field day with the information when he arrives for dinner in the evening, after Sakura has left. The youngest Uchiha moves to throw a shuriken at his cousin, but is stopped by Mikoto with a sharp "No weapons in the house, Sasuke!"

"She got you _good_!" Shisui snickers at Sasuke's black glare. Since he's gotten home the bruising has worsened, and the swelling increased. Mikoto is eyeing the injury like a hawk, timing exactly how long he ices it and how long he goes without. Though retired, she's had to deal with many an injury with her husband and eldest son over the years, and her first aid skills are sharp.

Itachi is just as amused as his best friend, though more self-contained. "How did it even happen?" He asks, partially to embarrass the boy, partially out of genuine curiosity. Sakura is nowhere near fast enough to catch Sasuke unawares under normal circumstances.

Sasuke grumbles a little before answering. "I tried to kick her. But instead of dodging she punched the back of my knee."

There are gales of laughter from Shisui and a chuckle from Itachi. Izumi, who is slightly more sympathetic, simply smiles. "Did you get it checked out before you came home?" She asks.

Sasuke shrugs. "Kakashi looked at it and said nothing was broken."

Fugaku is content to sit and watch the scene play out. Usually, dinner is not nearly as lively. With Fugaku and Sasuke being reticent sorts, and Itachi being quiet by nature, conversation is usually reduced to questions from Mikoto about everyone's days, and her chatter with the occasional guest. Shisui's visits are always interesting. The young man, paired with Izumi, has a talent for drawing Itachi out of his shell and getting under Sasuke's skin.

"Can you even walk on it?" He asks, leaning over to get a better look at the bruise. It's a mottled red and purple, stark against the boy's pale skin, and looks worse than the injury actually is.

"Yes." Sasuke snaps.

"You shouldn't, though." Mikoto says sharply. "You need to keep that leg up for at least a day or two. I'm going to call Kakashi tomorrow morning and tell him you're not coming to training."

Sasuke is aghast. "But—!"

"Your mother's right." Fugaku puts in. "You'll likely injure yourself more if you put too much stress on it."

"Remind me to high-five Sakura-chan next time I see her." Shisui chuckles.

Mikoto is not quick enough to scold Sasuke for raising a weapon this time. The chopstick he hurls at his brother's best friend quivers in the wall behind his head.

* * *

He has a meeting with the Hokage the next day, discussing the annual police budget. Tsunade, despite being a Senju, is markedly more pleasant to work with than the Sandaime was. It might, he reflects as he takes a sip of the drink she provides him, be the saké.

"Everything looks about right." She leans back in her chair, shuffling the reports Fugaku handed her into a pile on her desk. Not for the first time, Fugaku is thankful that he is only Chief of Police, and not the Hokage, as his clan attempted to lobby for in the wake of the death of the Yondaime. He doubts he'd survive so much paperwork. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" She asks, clearly not expecting anything more.

Indeed, she's correct in her assumption, regarding official business. However, the man can't help but say, "I'm impressed with the progress your newest apprentice is making."

Tsunade's eyebrows rise. "That's right. She's on a squad with one of your boys. She's got a lot of potential, that girl."

"That was my wife's assessment, yes." Fugaku nods. "Haruno-san left something of an… impression on Sasuke yesterday."

Tsunade laughs boisterously. Her bosom quivers merrily, and Fugaku has the distinct urge to avert his eyes. "Oh, I heard about that!" She snickers. "How bad was the damage?"

"Nothing lasting." Fugaku gives a small smirk from behind the rim of his glass. "His mother has him laid up in bed for the next day or two, though. The bruising is nasty. I'd say she definitely caught him unawares."

"That's my girl!" Tsunade raises her glass in toast to her student's achievement.


End file.
